the strange sandwing
by FreeScot25
Summary: in the world of dragons, there is danger lurking deep down in the underworld, the barrier, the one thing holding back the long dead spirits, is starting to break. Can Dust gain the help of the old tribes to save Pyrrhia and Earth from the ancient dead?
1. it begins

this is a story about a boy named luke. this boy was, abnormal, he hated Fortnite, sleeping, COD, and anything else trendy in general, this boy was also a bookworm, his favourite books being wings of fire, one day while reading book 11 he began to feel strange, a weird tingling all over him, he shrugged it off assuming he just had pins and needles or something else, but after a few minutes he started to feel different a falling sensation, a great pain and the feeling of spiders on his back. he curled into a ball and closed his eyes, hoping that it would stop soon, however he soon realised he was falling, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw he was falling it what looked like huge sand pit, he then realised he was growing, growing into the shape of a dragon, this boy believing in multiple gods guessed that some divine has trying to piss him off. after multiple minutes the growth stoped and he landed painfully on a sand floor, looking over himself he realised he had turned into a sandwing but not. he had 4 wings and his tail split into two venomous ends after a long look over himself he saw no other abnormalities on himself and looked gor a way out of the cave, finding a large doorway he walked into sunlight finding himself in a small forested area with a nearby waterfall, once he looked around he decided to explore untill he heard the wingbeats, he hid under a tree until a mudwing carrying a seawing crashlanded. a very important set of dragons, he had figured out where and when he was, pyrrhia, the 18th year of the dragon war

 **AN:** **so that is the beginning of my first fanfiction hope anyone who reads this likes it thanks to thegamersdragon for inspiration and the idea of a humsn turning in to a dragon. also i have no plan for this story it could go anywhere, im always taking suggestions but dont hate it doesn't effect me in the slightest all it does is waste your time sorry for typos also length also the next chapter will be written differently i tryed to make this like the narrator from the stanly parable anyway I'm out**


	2. the first meeting

Luke sat and looked at the two dragons for a bit before they noticed him. Tsunami saw him first reacting, naturally, with lots of shouting and waving around. "WHO ARE YOU."

"Umm." realising he couldn't use his real name he stopped and thought for a few seconds before thinking of a new name. "I'm Dustdevil, dust for short." Luke (now Dust) replied.

"What does that mean." Asked Clay.

"Have you ever heard of those big dust tornadoes that usually form on deserts?"

"No."

"Well they are a thing and they are basically just big tornadoes."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR NAME, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed Tsunami.

"Umm, good question, I have no clue, I think I fell in a hole and now I'm here."

"NOT GOO-" Tsunami was cut off as they heard a loud scampering coming through the forest, coming towards them.

"Shh. Any clue what that is?" whispered Dust, as the noise got closer.

"A pig?" said Clay.

"Too fast." Replied Dust.

"A dragon, maybe a dragonet?" said Tsunami.

"Possibly."

The noise continued to get closer and louder until a human came running into the small clearing they were in, saw them and fell to his knees crying form fear, most likely.

"Its just a random guy." Said Dust.

"Look Clay! A real scavenger, we have been out of the caves for minutes and already we are seeing a real scavenger!" Exclaimed Tsunami.

"The hell is a scavenger, that is just some random guy running through the forest for whatever reason." Said Dust.

Suddenly they heard a much louder noise, like a dragon stomping through the trees.

"We should probably hide." Said Dust.

"No I want to see what that noise is." Replied Tsunami.

"Well imma go hide." Said Dust as the dragon got to the clearing.

It was a large orange Dragon, wearing golden chainmail, This dragon was also only slightly bigger than Clay.

The dragon looked at the human and prompted bit off his head and spat it out.

"And this is why we hide when it sounds like something is coming." Said Dust.

The dragon snapped it's head up to glare at them. "Well what do we have here, a mudwing, seawing and a-" they stopped talking as they looked at Dust. "what are you?" she asked, noticing the second tail tip and 4 wings. She started walking forward despite the growling coming from Dust and the two poisonous tail tips hanging over him.

"Step back, dragon" he said, still growling.

Undeterred the dragon kept approaching and eventually reached him, grabbing his extra wings.

Dust tried to stab her with his tails but because he hadn't had to do something like that before he missed, the dragon then grabbed his tail, stopping him from trying again, but before she could do anything else she cried out in pain falling to the ground, taking no chances, Dust took to the air although once again he could barely fly because of his lack of practice, he then saw Clay and Tsunami flying away.

Deciding he didn't want to be left behind with the now very Angry dragon he flew after them soon getting the hang of flying, he was able to use all 4 of his wings to fly and soon caught up to them.

"Why are you following us?" Demanded Tsunami.

"You do not get to leave me with the pissed off crazy dragon." Replied Dust.

"Tsunami we can talk about this once we are all safe, ok?" said Clay.

"Fine, but I have my eye on you." Tsunami said to Dust.

"Fine by me." Replied Dust.

The group then hid in a cave until the sun started to come up when they left to find 'the others'.

AN:

Hope that was at least decent, but im not the best at speech in story's, also this is not going to be the same as the books after the escape from the Skywing kingdom the story will take a different route from the books, I won't be putting one of these in every chapter but there will be more, also criticism is fully welcome don't bother lieing or being soft, be as harsh as necessary, it helps me improve. Anyway, just to say I will likely be updating more on the weekends as I'm still in school and that stops me from writing as much and also just doing the other stuff I like but if I'm not tired at night I will write in the middle of the night (I wrote Ch 1 at about 2am). anyway I'm out.


	3. the second meeting the prison

As Dust, Clay and Tsunami flew to look for the others (they had explained that there were 3 more dragons that would be with them) they saw a smoke signal. Dust, now incredibly paranoid, was suspicious.

"Why is there a smoke signal? Some kind of military signal?" asked Dust.

"No it's them, Clay we found it!" Shouted Tsunami.

"Shh, don't be so loud is that your friends?" Asked Dust.

"Yes we told them to light a fire so we can find a way back to save them too." Answered Clay.

"Ok so let's hurry up and save them so we can get out of here." Said Dust.

They then flew faster to get to the smoke. Clay and Tsunami then found a way back to the entrance of there prison, a ravine, after about a minute of searching they found a tunnel that lead to a large bolder apparently the door to the prison. After a few more minutes of searching they found a branch under the bolder, allowing it to roll to one side after a few seconds of Clay rolling the bolder the caves were revealed.

"is this where you have lived all your life's? It's so dark." Questioned Dust.

Before either of them could reply a small golden dragon entered the cave from a side cave.

"Sunny!" cried out Clay and Tsunami, running towards the golden dragon after a few seconds talking this 'Sunny' saw Dust.

" Who are you?" asked Sunny.

"I'm Dust."

As he said this another dragon appeared out of nowhere right in front of Dust. The dragon was smaller than him and bright red.

"Bloody hell! Who are you." Yelled Dust.

"Better question, why are you here." demanded this mystery dragon.

"I'm with Clay and Tsunami, why else would I be here?" said Dust.

"You could be a spy." She replied.

"Glory, stop he is with us, now where is Starflight?" asked Clay.

"Im here" said yet another mystery dragon. This one black with silver scales under his wings.

"If that is everyone, we need to go, now." Said Dust.

"And why would I let you do that?" said a very familiar female voice "You made me very Angry when you attacked me earlier so I have decided that you get to come fight in my arena."

"Oh moons." Said the black dragon he then started bowing.

"She is someone important yes?" asked Dust.

"Meet queen scarlet of the Skywings, now you will come with me. Guards, get them."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

A large group of these 'skywings' began to pour into the cave quickly chaining all of the dragonets and leading them out of the caves into the mountains. After about 20 minutes of flying they came to a huge palace carved out of the mountain peak, they were led to a arena with tall pillars big enough for a dragon to lie on, the group (minus Sunny) were attached to the top of these pillars with lots of other prisoners. They were put on top of it then had clamps put on there wings so they couldn't fly and attached to other prisoners by some fireproof wire. After a few minutes dust just gave up and passed out on the pillar.

AN:

Well there is another chapter I'm just finished writing ch2 so I decided to write this too (why not) so yeah, also if anyone wants there OC put in just PM me details and if I can I will put them in. also this will not follow canon for very long. Just to reply to the newest review by Wildspeaker to do with the wings there is a setback Dust just hasn't came across it yet. As with the double tail end, he can't stab with it very well as the way the points are going they look like a v this also makes the weak point on his tail bigger and he will mostly end up in bad positions because of it, as for knowing how to fly there is also a reason that will be shown in a later chapter, he also has amnesia because of the fall but he does remember something's about the books mainly book 11 (that will only help him later in the story though). Ok imma sleep


	4. the arena

Dust woke the next day still on the prison spire, still fully trapped however he noticed his set of back wings were free and he could move them, seconds after noticing this he heard a loud hissing coming from below him looking down he saw the arena, the seats now full, and a strange dragon. This dragon had the body of a Skywing but it's scales were copper (he assumed this was strange because all of the others were red or orange) and it seemed to glow and smoke.

"Never seen the freak before?" Said a female voice from his left.

"Who are you?" questioned Dust. The dragon looked like Tsunami so he assumed she was a seawing.

"angler, at your service." Answered the seawing.

"angler? Like the fish?"

"Yeah, my parents adored them so they named me angler."

"Strange fish to adore."

"they were assassins."

"Oh... Fair enough and no I've never seen that dragon before."

"they're called peril They were born with too much fire, They burn anything they touch."

"overkill."

"now watch, if you want to have any chance against it."

And watch he did, he watched another sandwing burn alive just by touching peril.

"bloody hell. That thing, why is it alive?" whispered Dust.

"It's Scarlet's toy killer, plus no one can touch the thing." Angler hissed.

"I've had enough of watching dragons die, I'm just gonna sleep." mumbled Dust.

"that is a really bad idea, if you have to fight they will just chuck you into the arena from here." Warned Angler.

"I really don't care."

"Well its your funeral."

And with that Dust fell into a sort of half sleep trance. Were a dragon appeared In front of him it looked like none of the tribes he knew of, it was an icy blue with a spiked tail and spikes on its neck. Then it started speaking

"Hello Luke, I have been waiting to speak to you, you were brought to this world for a reason there is a threat to this world that would effect earth and pyrrhia, if it comes around. Luke, do you believe in the underworld?" the voice said

"Who are you." Demanded Dust

"All that in time. Did you know there is a human and dragon underworld?"

"no."

"Well there is, they are separate but they effect eachother. Due to events in this arena and on earth, the barriers are becoming weak, if they break, the souls will all escape, pyrrhia would be destroyed by old wars and so would earth, but the spirits wouldn't die. If they escape an enteral war would begin, killing all life in both worlds, there is already a team working on stopping the human underworld barrier from breaking, but you need to save pyrrhia, if the spirits get out here the human barrier will break."

"And you are just gonna lay all of this on me at once?" asked Dust "wait, was it you who brought me here?"

"Yes, and i gave you your memory's, you can fly and move your tail, yes?"

"Yes."

"it was me who gave up my own knowledge on how to fly and move my tail so you can. Now you will wake up, try not to jump off your platform or piss her off."

"what? Who is she?" Dust demanded but the dragon was fading and he was waking up.

As he woke he felt unnaturally hot, and there was a strange light behind him, as he turned he realised who it was. He found himself face to face with peril.

"Who are you?" Dust asked pretended not to know who she was.

"im peril... Would you do what the sandwing did a few days ago?" she asked.

"I got here yesterday."

"When he was put in the arena against me he just stabbed himself with his tail. Would you do that?"

"Gods no, when I die I want to be in a fight not killed by poison."

"Good, do you know about the other dragons that came in with you?"

"what about them?"

"Tribes?"

"A Mudwing, Seawing, Nightwing, rainwing and a sandwing."

"Ok, I'm going to go now."

"Ok."

And he went back to sleep.

AN:

Another chapter, also im aware I wrote peril really badly, I don't do well with characters like her. Also boom reason why he can move his wings /tail. For description sake the ice wing is a dark blue colour with ice marking in his scales, his wings and tail just drag, as he gave up his memory's of how to move them to Dust. That is all I have to say. I'm out.


	5. the dream

Dust had dreams, now this would be normal but either as Dust or Luke he never dreamed. A dragon was In front of him it looked like it was made of bent light, glowing with no clear body.

"Are you Dust?" it boomed.

"Who's asking?" Dust replied.

"The last of the sunwings."

"The hell is a sunwing?"

"One of the most ancient tribes ever to walk this earth along with earthwings and airwings. The elemental tribes. Back hundreds of years ago there was peace, an everlasting peace, for each tribe left the others alone, but if we came into contact with the other tribes... Well, sunwings are made of bent light, earthwings out of dirt, stone and magma, airwings out of wind and lightning. Because of the sunwings it was always day, no matter where you where there was sun, but then the Nightwings were born of darkness deep underground and took the form they have today the power of them wiped out all 3 tribes except 1 of each, for if we all were killed the sun, earth and sky would cease to exist, so they kept the 3 queens alive trapped in hidden prisons deep in there territory, I assume Frostburn told you of the situation?"

"If frostburn Is who I'm thinking of then yes"

"Well to stop the barrier breaking you will need the 3 primal queens by your side you will need all of there power to fix the barrier permanently."

After this the world started to go fuzzy

"We will not be able to talk to you for some time yet but a warning. Help the dragonets before trying to fix the barrier."

"What is your name?" Dust demanded

"dawnstar." he called as the world faded into dreamless sleep

 **AN:**

i should really sleep now right?

anyway stuff revealed the icewings name is now know and 3 tribes, and some sort of alliance between dawnstar and frostburn (side note: they are both ghosts) and 3 daunting tasks ahead of Dust can he do it? idk I've not decided yet. anyway im out


	6. the escape pt1

Dust woke the next morning to his second set of wings getting poked painfully, so he jumped up and opened his eyes and was blinded.

"AHHH MY BLOODY EYES!"

"What? Not used to the sunglare yet?" Scarlet sneered

"WHY ARE YER WALLS GOLD?"

"Because I can."

After multiple seconds of getting used to the reflected sunlight Dust shouted "do ye no get blinded every bloody time ye go in here?"

"Yes, but it is worth it."

"Actually why am I here?"

"I need to make sure your extra wings and tail end are real for when I give you to burn."

"One your not getting to burn me two I'll shove my tail in yer stomach and we will see if it's real will we?"

"I have had enough of you, guards! Take him back to the cell with the dragonets!"

Dust was quickly pushed through a few different hallways and eventually he was thrown in to a cell containing 2 other dragons but he couldn't see them well before he fell in a random pool in the doorway, however he was quickly pulled out by the 2 dragons who turned out to be Clay and Tsunami.

"Hello, that water is really cold." Chatted Dust.

"Dust where have you been?" puzzled Tsunami with surprising amounts of worry in her voice.

"Sleeping, getting poked by psycho queens. The usual."

"You are a strange dragon Dust" declared Clay.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Anyway how do we get out of here?" questioned Tsunami

"the door?" Dust suggested before noticing the huge wall of fire begins them "or not."

"Maybe we can throw water at the rocks?"

"that would be noticed, we need a more subtle way out of here."

"Unless you can think of something, we are stuck."

"well, any ideas?"

Neither replied

"Welp. I'm going to sleep."

"What is with you and sleep?" asked Tsunami

"Umm, nothing..."

"Ok then Dust we will wake you if everything interesting happens."

And Dust slept, again


	7. The escape pt 2

When dust woke he was told it had been 2 days since he went to sleep.

"Bloody hell, any clear reason why?" Dust asked.

"No but you kept muttering about 'Frostburn and Dawnstar' what are they?" Clay inquired.

"I will explain later, maybe never, if we don't get out of here."

Suddenly there was sounds of marching coming down the hallway, before the Dragonets could react, a group of Skywing soldiers stepped into the cave. There were 12 in total, 3 grabbed Dust, 3 grabbed and 6 of them grabbed Tsunami. They forced clay and Dust down a long corridor, and Tsunami was pushed towards the arena.

"Where are you taking us." Dust demanded.

"To the best seat in the house." Replied one of the soldiers

"Where." Dust curled his tail Menacingly.

"The queens balcony." The soldier stammered.

After about a minute of walking they came to a large balcony, with heavy chains attached to the floor. Naturally, Clay and Dust had these put on them.

Before Dust could say anything, Scarlet started addressing the gathered dragons, saying it was her 'hatching day's and there would be lots of gory fights to celebrate, lovely.

Just then Tsunami was pushed into the arena, her name was called and then they dropped 'gill'. He was a normal looking dragon, from a distance. He looked rabid.

The second Gill got his Balance he charged Tsunami, but she dodged him and came up behind him, this continued for a few minutes until Tsunami pinned him on the floor, holding his horns, after a small conversation with Scarlet, she snapped his neck, dust didn't see what happened next, as he was dragged back down the hallway, into the arena, they expected Dust to fight her? Hah.

"And what weird dragon do we have to fight now?" Dust shouted at Scarlet

"each other."

After thinking for a second, Dust shouted back "nah don't feel like it today."

"aggghh, fine bring down Angler."

"Angler? Why her."

"Because, I have seen you talking to her, time to

learn a secret, she is a traitor who killed an entire wing of her own troops, and then came and attacked the sky kingdom."

"So, she killed a whole wing of dragons and you expect me and Tsunami to be able to take her on?"

"Have fun."

"Well," said dust to Tsunami "fairly sure we are about to be killed."

"You." Said a voice from behind them.

"Ah crap." Said Dust.

"I didn't think I would have to fight you, I though you were going as a gift to Burn." She declared

"Umm, who or what is burn?" asked Dust.

"Burn is one of the three Sandwing princesses, the strongest of the three." Lectured Tsunami.

"Well, I guess your not going to Burn... Wait, you Seawing, lift your wings."

"Why?" Tsunami asked suspiciously.

"Just do it."

Tsunami lifted her wings.

"Why do I have to-" Tsunami was cut off as angler suddenly knelt In front of her.

"Hail heir" Angler started chanting, before looking up at Scarlet and shooting... Water out of her mouth at her?

Dust looked on, confused as Scarlet was drenched, after a few seconds Angler stopped and Dust could see what had happened.

The water must have been boiling, as Scarlets face was burned quite severely, at a few points bone was showing.

Then the screaming started.

It was the loudest noise Dust had ever heard, and the most horrible.

The next few minutes were just a rush to him, as he had his wings freed by peril, and ran like hell.

By the time the adrenaline had ran off he was in a cave hidden behind a waterfall as the Dragonets were talking about escape plans.

"Dust, you got and ideas?" asked sunny, hopefully.

"Nae. I've never been in this kind of situation before."

Dust now noticed Angler still hanging around Tsunami. And who was the other Skywing that had appeared?

"Run?" suggested Clay

"No we would be seen easily." Tsunami said.

"Perhaps..." Dust muttered, looking at the river. He didn't expect anyone that hear him but suddenly all the Dragonets were looking at him.

"If we swim with Tsunami and Sunny hidden, we might be able to escape incognito." Suggested Dust

"How would we hide Sunny? Her scales are so bright." Asked Glory.

"If we cover sunny in mud, she can ride on Clay on the river bank and if glory rides Tsunami, she can hide her too." Dust answered.

"But how will you hide?" asked Sunny.

Dust put on a grin. "I won't. I'll fly like hell."

"that won't work and you know it." Exclaimed Glory

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Well..."

"I didn't think so, I'll draw them away, wait a few minutes and then go. Where do we meet?"

"Mudwing kingdom?" suggested Tsunami.

"Ok, see you there."

And dust took off, with multiple Skywing guards following him, thankfully he could barely out fly them, but he could, and he flew for hours before the guards gave up interest and returned to there kingdom. With aching wings he glided to the ground to find shelter. After finding a well concealed cave, he collapsed, and slept, again, for once not wanting a message from Frostburn or Dawnstar.

AN:

Sorry for the longish break between this chapter and the last, but I couldn't decide how I wanted them to escape, so I waited until an idea came to my head and here it is.

I have nothing else to say.


	8. the first kills

When Dust woke up he took a moment to remember what had happened the previous day, the escape and getting chased by the Skywings, after finding a small pig to eat and taking the time to drink from a nearby spring, he then took off after flying for a few minutes he realised he had no clue where the mud kingdom was, or what it is, so he just flew east, trying to find the river the Dragonets went down. After around half an hour he started to see a large marshland, and then, the river. Well he guessed this was the same river, it seemed so, it came from the same direction and looked the same. When he flew towards a waterfall in the river, a movement caught his eye and he saw, Sunny come out of a waterfall? She must have been in a cave behind the water. His thoughts were cut off as Sunny shouted to him.

"Dust! Your ok!" she shouted.

At the shout Tsunami and Starflight came out of the cave as well, calling them over to the area next to the river.

And then he looked down.

At first he thought the ground was frozen. It was so much worse. The ground was covered in dragon bones, hundreds of broken skeletons, all over the ground. Some were burning, some were maimed, some were just skulls.

"Sunny what happened h-" Dust was cut off.

"Yes I know, it's horrible and we don't know what happened." Sunny cut in, not even looking at the ground.

When they reached Tsunami and Starflight, the reaction was not even slightly different than he expected.

"Umm who is this?" asked Starflight.

"Dust! Why did you just fly off and leave us! You could have been killed!" Tsunami shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm fine and so are you" Dust turned to Starflight. "Im Dust, didn't Sunny tell you about me? Anyway, where are Clay and Glory?"

"They are in the Mudwing village." Sunny said pointing to a small village near the bottom of the waterfall.

"Looking for Clay's family?"

"Ye- here they come!" Sunny said excitedly.

When dust looked towards the village he did see Clay with a dragon he assumed was Glory. But he also saw the group of Mudwings following them.

"They're being followed." Dust said quietly.

"Hide."

They watched the dragons catch up to Clay and Glory, call to them and they followed them to the ground.

"Where are they going?" asked Sunny.

"probably being questioned." Dust said grimly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Said a voice from behind them.

The Dragonets and Dust whipped around to see a random sandwing staring at them, with a guard of 2 other Sandwings.

"I could ask you the same question." Replied Dust coldly.

"No you couldn't, in here on orders of Burn."

At the name Burn Tsunami stepped forward with Dust, while Sunny and Starflight hid behind them.

"You will leave this place. Now." Dust said

"No I don't think I will" the Sandwing said "capture them."

4 things happened at once, the 2 Sandwings leapt forwards, Dust and Tsunami did the same, Sunny and Starflight ran into the forest and clay and glory started flying towards them to help. All this registered in Dust's brain in a split second as he begun to, in crude terms, slice the crap out of the soldiers with his tail. This tactic was surprisingly effective and soon after the command to attack was said, two dead Sandwings were on the ground, bleeding from multiple poisonous cuts and only one now very scared sandwing remained.

"what? No! Don't kill me, please!" he pleaded.

"You attacked us, made us kill two random soldiers, and are now begging for mercy and you expect me to not kill you now?" Dust shouted at him.

"Please, I was just following orders, I was told to put a bounty on the Dragonets and detain anyone suspicious, I was just doing what I was told!" the Sandwing practically screamed.

"Your call." Dust said, turning to the Dragonets.

"What happened here?" clay asked, as he finally got up here.

"Soldiers attacked us, we killed them, now this guy wants spared." Dust replied.

"Then let him go." Sunny said.

"Really." Dust said, looking at Sunny. "The dragon who just tried to drag you to prison, you want to set free?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Dust said, turning to the cowardly Sandwing. "take a message to Burn. If she want the Dragonets of destiny, she has to go through me, and no matter how powerful she thinks she is she can't beat me, not now, she lost her chance. Now go coward!" Dust shouted.

In a flurry of wingbeats, the Sandwing was gone.

"Well, that is done, anything happen while I was gone?" Dust asked.

"How can you sound so casual right now? You just killed two dragons?" glory asked Dust.

"wait," Dust said, looking around. "Where is Starflight?"

Suddenly everyone was looking around, trying to find the black Dragon.

Dust was suddenly hit with a random powerful tiredness, before collapsing on the floor.

"The hell is happening!" Dust shouted out to the white void he was in.

"Sorry, you wouldn't go to sleep." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Frostburn!" Dust said turning towards the voice. "Now is not the time!"

"As I said, sorry but I have very important information for you, tomorrow you will arrive at the Mudwing village and be faced with a decision, when it comes to you remember this, kill the Sandwing."

"Frostburn"

"What?"

"That happened today, and I let the Sandwing go free."

"Oh no, did the Nightwing Dragonet disappear?"

"Yes"

"I assume you know what in about to say."

"the Sandwing kidnapped Starflight?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"well wake me then! Now!"

And he woke immediately.

 **AN:**

Sorry for the random break between chapters, in not even sure anyone reads this now, but hey, it's fun to write so why not? Anyway, Dust is a killer now, gonna say now, the person Dust is based on is not a nice person, so he will be fairly cruel to most dragons (angler and the Dragonets excluded) and he is slowly getting his memory back, so he knows things from WOF but he knows no to share it. (That is what he is referring to when he says 'she can't beat me, not now, she lost her chance')


	9. the rescue

Dust woke up.

"Starflight go taken by the Sandwing basta-." Dust was cut off.

"No I wasn't, I was hiding." Replied, Starflight, damnit Frostburn.

"What, I was told you were kidnapped by that Sandwing." Dust said before realising his mistake.

"Told by who?" Tsunami asked, now suspicious, as were the rest of the Dragonets.

"You don't need to know, it might put you in danger." Dust replied.

"Nonsense, let them meet me." Boomed the random voice of Frostburn.

"No, don't you dare," the drowsiness started. " NO, STOP DAMNIT."

And they all collapsed, one by one, until everyone was sleeping, moments later, dust woke.

"The hell, why am I awake?" dust asked, expecting a reply from Frostburn.

Then he looked around.

He was in a prison cell, made completely of sandstone, with a metal gate.

"where am I?" Dust mumbled to himself.

"Oh, your awake. Good." said a male voice nearby.

"who is there?" Dust said, suddenly alert.

"Prince smoulder, brother to queen burn." Said the voice, now in view, he looked, nothing like what he had thought a brother of Burn's would look like. He had pale scales, like most of the tribe, (sunny excluded) a weird black diamond pattern on his scales, he also had a mass of different pouches and keys hanging from his neck.

"open this door and fight coward." Dust spat at him.

"that would be a horrible idea, you could most likely kill me, given the chance, good thing you can't move."

Dust now realised he was covered in chains to the point that he couldn't see his claws or tail.

"A coward, just like the rest of the Sandwing army, acting big and tough, but the second I get to you you will be begging for mercy, coward." Dust shouted at Smoulder.

Another Sandwing came up behind Smoulder, this one wearing a brown hood and cloak, with surprising stealth, for a dragon, and bashed him in the back of the head a few times before lifting his hood.

"Are you Dust?" he asked

"who's asking?" Dust replied.

"Sixclaws of the Outclaws."

"what is with the claws?, Jeasus."

"Sunny sent me."

With a sudden jolt of adrenaline, dust lept forward, despite the chains.

"Where is she?" Dust demanded

"She escaped and got help from the Outclaws, turns out she's the lost egg thorn has been looking for for years, anyway, we need to get you out of those chains." Sixclaws explained.

"He has the keys." Dust told him, pointing at Smoulder's limp body.

After a good 20 minutes of finding the right keys to unlock Dust's cell and his chains, they got the hell out of there. The escape was, thankfully, uneventful and they were flying towards a small walled town.

"Where are the rest of the Dragonets?" Dust asked.

"Hopefully they escaped already." Sixclaws replied, as sounds of fighting started coming from the fortress behind them.

"we need to go back, now!" Dust said while turning.

"No, you go to the Scorpion Den, I can't let you get captured again." Sixclaws shouted to him.

"Im not leaving the rest of the Dragonets behind!"

"Too bad, go or I make you go."

"Sixclaws what do we do?" said four Sandwings coming up from the town.

"Get this dragon to the Scorpion Den, put him in Thorn's tent, unconscious."

Not a second later Dust was knocked out cold.

 **AN:**

so another chapter, a wee bit shorter than the previous, but hey now its moving away from the canon story, as i said it would, fun fact, i write all these on my phone, my laptop is virused so i use this, and always have from the first chapter.


End file.
